number 7 storyline about Octavia
by solidshows
Summary: this storyline i made is about Octavia talking to mccreary in cryo sleep then he use her by telling her that she have to do dangerous things for him in order for her to get what she want from him so then pike show up in her mind wile she is in cryo sleep so she is of course still mad at him and refusing to forgive him then when she wake up from cryo sleep does what McCreary told


octavia is still in cryo sleep and wile she is in cryo sleep she is thinking about all the bad stuff had happened and all the bad things she did on Earth than she calls McCreary

Octavia : McCreary we need to talk now

McCreary : am here what do you want

Octavia : I called you here because I want to apologise for the things I did on Earth , I know it was wrong of me to start a war , the truth is I was just trying to keep wonkru alive and I had to get out of the bunker because the bunker was hell for me and I wanted to talk to you before I went to the ship because we needed to talk but I did not have time because I had to be at the ship so now that am in cryo sleep it's the perfect time to talk

McCreary : it's ok and I understand why you did what you had to do , being in here change me plus it's been years ago and even if you did not start a war I would of still fought you and your peaple because I wanted the valley all to myself

Octavia : thanks for understanding , you know your the only person who understands and is not judging me for what I did and what I caused , thank you

McCreary : that's because we are similar we both did what we had to do to survive and the hell with the consequences all we cared about were us and our people

Octavia : we are not similar , am way different then you , you killed your people because you felt like it , I try to keep my peaple alive , what ever it takes , even I lost a part of myself in the dark year just to keep my people alive

McCreary : what happened in the dark year

Octavia : we ran out of food so we had to eat human flesh , even I had to kill the peaple who did not eat because I was desperate to keep them alive so then since the dark year even when you came down to earth I was struggling , I was broken the bunker was hell for me , since the dark year everyday when I wake up in the bunker all I remember is the dark year and everything bad that had happened in the bunker so I burn the farm it was not because I wanted to hurt Monty , it was never to hurt Monty but I just wanted to get out of the bunker so when I saw a way I tock it and I was finally out of the bunker then another hell came and it was the war because my peaple died because of me , there blood are in my hands so since I went to cryo sleep all I been thinking about is the war and everything I did in the bunker and outside the bunker and every bad thing that had happened on Earth

McCreary : I understand and it makes sense to why you did the things you did and it's because you were only trying to protect your peaple , you never meant to hurt your peaple because all you were trying to do is keep your peaple safe so it's not your fault for the war because even if you did not have it I would of still fight you for the land and you can't blame yourself for the war because you did not mean to kill your peaple , you are an amazing and beautiful person and don't you forget that

Octavia : wow thank you for understanding and for forgiven me , you know your the only person who understands and you are the only one who asked and was concerned to ask about what happened in the bunker , I guess this place did change you because years ago you will not be saying those kind words and you would want to kill me , my own brother is still mad at me and still want me dead , so thank you for not judging me and understanding why I did what I did no one is willing to give me the chance to explain myself so thank you for giving me the chance to explain and for forgiven me and understanding were I was was coming from

McCreary : like I said we are similar , we both were fighting eachother for the same land and both were willing to do what it takes to get the valley and to keep our peaple alive

Octavia : your the best , am glad we talk , we should become friends , the truth is I have no one and nothing left when I wake up and I just need a friend and someone to talk to and since you are the only person who understands me and did not judge me and are so nice to me after I told you why I did what I did

McCreary : sure I will be your friend if you do this for me , when you wake up I want you to kill dioza is the only way to give you what you want

Octavia : no I won't do it , please find another option , she was the only person who was nice to me , before I went to cryo sleep so am begging you find another way because I won't kill her

McCreary : fine here is a better idea I want you to steal something from one of dioza peaple because one of dioza peaple stole a dangerous weapon from me so I want you to steal it then keep it in your room and don't let anyone see you with it , ok here is the first thing you will do when you wake up , you will wait couple minutes then fallow him and when you find were his room is memories the room number then couple minutes later you will go in his room steal the weapon then you will go hide it in your room , his name is Ray and here is a picture of him , got it , is the only way that I can be your friend and that you wont be alone anymore because you said you have no one and nothing left when you wake up so if you do this for me you will have me even when am dead

Octavia : ok fine deal then they shake hands

McCreary : you know talking to you make me like you , I thought I would never say that because when I was alive I never liked anyone but now you change me , you made me like you

Octavia : I can't believe am saying this but I like you to because your the only one who understands me you gave me a chance when no one will

\- then everyone is already awake from cryo sleep then Belemy try waking Octavia up

Belemy : Clark something is wrong she is not waking up , why is she not waking up

Octavia : no I don't want to wake up , I still have things to say to you , am not ready to wake up plus there is no point in waking up because I have no one and nothing left when I wake up , my brother would still want me dead and would still be mad at me and I would still be alone so what's the point of waking up , I want to stay here it's better because in here it's dark and quiet and you are the only person who understands and did not judge me after I told you why I did what I did

McCreary : you have to wake up you have allot to live for , everyday you can put yourself in cryo sleep and we can talk about what ever you want and what ever is bothering you , I can be here for you since no one is

Belemy : she still not waking up , tell me what to do Clark , Everyone is awake why is she the only one not awake

Octavia : no McCreary am still not ready to wake up there is still no point to waking up , am still going to be all alone , everytime my brother look at me he would just walk away and won't speak to me also he still want me dead and maybe I deserve to be here after what I did to him and to his friends , maybe this is were am always meant to be since I never fit in because since the first time I came down to earth I never fitted in with anyone so maybe after all the bad stuff I did to belemy and to belemy friends on Earth maybe this is were I deserve to be

McCreary : look you need to listen to me ok , I know it's awful that you never fitted in with them but , he try to convince her to wake up then

Octavia : thanks McCreary

McCreary : there is someone here to see you then pike show up

Octavia : what you doing here , I don't want to talk to you , there nothing to talk about , am ready to wake up now

Pike : can you just wait , I want to say am sorry it was wrong of me to kill him , Lincoln was a great guy

Octavia : I would never forgive you and don't ever mentioned his name , you have no right to come to me and try to mention him and try to apologise and act like nothing happened

Pike : look I have forgiven you for killing me so can you just find it in your heart to forgive me

Octavia : excuse me so just because you forgave me for killing you witch you deserve that does not mean I have to forgive you and act like nothing happened

McCreary: can one of you just tell me what's going on between you to

Pike : I will let her tell you

Octavia : pike here killed Lincoln he was the person I loved , after I came down to earth I found Lincoln then we fell in love and he was my home because he was the only person who accepted me , who tock me in when no one could and I already told you how I never fit in with any of the people I came down to earth with so then months later pike was after Lincoln just like how you were after me , so then Lincoln sacrifice himself for me and pike shot him , I had to watch pike shot Lincoln and ever since that moment I keep remembering Lincoln got shot over and over again in my head until I went to the bunker and that is when I finally forget about that moment and was able to move on , Lincoln was the person I love he was my home and he just killed him like he was nothing , after Lincoln die I was never the same I was broken I felt more alone , I felt lost

McCreary : wow that's awful what he did to you , she have every right to not forgive you , how could you do that to her

Octavia :thanks for taking my side and look what you did pike you brought up old feelings and brought up the memory of losing him all over again

Pike : you know what if you can't find in your heart to forgive me then I will bring Lincoln to talk to you , he can make you forgive me , come on I have forgiven you for killing me

Octavia : are you kidding me right now , are you serious , how dare you bring him into this , you have no right to do that , don't you dare bring him in to this to try to convince me to forgive you , how dare you you use him like this , so not only you killed him but you are going to try to use him to get to me , like really?

Pike : ok fine I won't bring him but I just needed you to understand , plus you did something similar to what I did when I was alive because you stared a war and killed your own peaple and I killed 300 peaple just like you to protect my peaple

Octavia : you did not just say that to me , how dare you say that to me , there nothing similar with what you did and what I did , what you did was way worse so don't ever try to compare with what you did and with what I did , got it

Belemy : something is wrong it's beeping what I do tell me what to do

Clark : ok Les try to find a way to stop the monitor from beeping so that way you won't have to worry

Jordan : oh no it's beeping it's not good we have to stop the beeping before we lose her

Clark : your her brother so why don't you talk to her try to calm her down

Belemy : hey o this is belemy , everything is going to be ok I need you to calm down then belemy keep trying to calm her down

Pike : look even your brother need you to calm down so please calm down , am sorry I brought up old feelings and that I made you remember his death

Octavia : are you kidding me , you have no room to talk then she keeps yelling at him and he keep talking to her

then belemy keep trying to calm her down then she finally calm down and the monitor stop beeping

Jordan : good job belemy you were able to stop the monitor from beeping and able to save her

Belemy : I still don't get why she is not waking up

Pike : thank goodness you are calm now , I hope you can forgive me one day then pike leaves

McCreary : am sorry you had to go through that

Octavia : I don't know why belemy try to calm me down and want me to wake up , he don't care about me , he never cared about me and he even said that he still wanted me dead so it don't make any sense for him to be worried about me , why does he care if I live or die and try to calm me down when am losing it , it just doesn't make any sense to me why all of a sudden he care

McCreary : I will tell you why because you are still his sister , he would never forgive himself if he let you die , remember when you told me earlier that he was not letting you get shot , it's time for you to wake up and you know what don't worry about belemy , try to live your own life who cares you are all alone , you are an amazing and beautiful person and it's time to ignore and not worry about the people who don't care about you , and don't forget about the plan about stealing from ray and tomorrow come back to cryo sleep and tell me how it went and you can always come to cryo sleep and talk to me and tell me what your feeling

Octavia : don't worry I won't forget the plan about ray and I will come tomorrow and tell you all about it and thanks McCreary for everything you did here I appreciate it

McCreary : oh and also if ray become a problem for you just shoot him and bye Octavia I will see you tomorrow

Octavia : bye McCreary thanks again for what you did here then Octavia wake up

Octavia : belemy ?

Belemy : oh good your awake , your the only person who was still asleep , am glad your awake

Octavia : oh are you really ? Because before I went to cryo sleep you said you still want me dead , so witch one is it , make up your mind oh that's right you already made up your mind because you still want me dead and what was the other thing you told me oh that's right that am not family anymore

Belemy : look o

Octavia : you know I don't want to hear what you have to say , am leaving because you are still mad at me and still want me dead and you are going to tell me the same thing when we were at war and before I went to cryo sleep because I don't want to hear it , you know since I went to cryo sleep all I been thinking about was everything bad that had happened on Earth and every bad thing I did on Earth

then she leaves then she see dioza

Dioza : oh good your awake let me show your room

Octavia : I want to thank you dioza for being nice to me before I went to cryo sleep because before I went to cryo sleep you were the only person who was nice to me , who sypithize with me so thank you and I have spoke with McCreary wile I was in cryo sleep and he really changed he is a better person now being dead change him for the better

Dioza : what you talk to maccreary , look Octavia I need you to listen to me , he is bad , I need you to stop talking to him and I need you for not to believe every word he said he is still a very bad person ,trust me I know him better then you

Octavia : don't worry dioza I know what am doing , he did really changed and I told him the reasons why I did what I did on Earth with the war and everything and he understood me , he is the only person who understands me and did not judge me for the things I did , he was the only one really nice to me and cared about me

then Octavia goes to her room

then couple minutes later she goes out of her room ,she see ray so she fallow him then she see him go in his room so she memories his room number then she goes to her room then couple minutes later she see ray not in his room so she sneak into his room then look for the weapon then grab the dangerous weapon then she goes out ray room then she goes in her room and hide it in her room

then next day when she see no one in the cryo room she goes to cryo sleep

Mccreary : did you do it

Octavia : yes I did it McCreary I was able to steal the weapon and put it in my room without getting caught

Mccreary : good work , congratulations you got what you wanted we are friends now , you prove yourself to me then Octavia tells him about yesterday when she woke up then

McCreary : I have another mission for you then he tell her about another thing to do for him

Octavia : ok I will do it today

Mccreary : are you sure you are able to handle this , this is risky and dangerous

Octavia : don't worry am able to handle this , am able to handle anything then they just talk more then she wake herself up from cryo sleep then she goes to her room then later do the mission McCreary told her to do then she goes back to her room then next day she goes to cryo sleep and it's the same thing they talk and give her a dangerous mission to do and she wake up from cryo sleep then later does the mission

then couple days later Octavia is in her room shaking and crying

Octavia : I can't do it , I can't do it anymore , am so tierd , I just can't do anymore missions anymore then she continues to shake and cry

then she goes out of her room and try to find dioza then she found dioza , Octavia is still shaking and crying

Octavia : dioza I need your help your the only person who can help me and who would care to help me because your the only one in this ship who care about me

Dioza : sure what's wrong , is everything ok

Octavia : no everything is not ok there is something you should know come to my room

then they go in her room she is continuing to shake and cry

Octavia : it all started with before belemy woke me up from cryo sleep , wile I was in cryo sleep I called McCreary to talk to him to apologise for starting the war and for everything I did to you and to him and to your and his peaple then I told him why and we talked and it was a nice talk , he understood and forgave me and said all the nice things I want to hear , he was so nice to me but he did ask me to kill you but I of course refuse and beg him to find another way then he found another way to keep his promise and keep the deal we made he told me to steal from one your people ray so I accepted that and thought it was a one time thing but today I realized that the missions were not one time thing and that he use me to do his dirty work , so when belemy woke me up from cryo sleep I stole from ray then next day went to cryo sleep and told him how the mission went and everyday when I put myself in to cryo sleep I thought that the missions were only one time thing but now I am tierd , I can't do it anymore , I don't want to do it anymore , am just so tierd , I can't believe I trusted him , I can't believe I let him use me , I thought he changed , when I woke up from cryo sleep you told me to not trust him and that he had not changed , I should of listen to you , please dioza help me fix this mess

Dioza: everything is going to be ok , were going to figure this out , am sorry that he used you

Octavia : I know what to do , I need to talk to him now

Dioza : no this is a very bad idea , talking to him won't help

Octavia : please dioza let me do this I need to talk to him

then Octavia goes to the cryo room she put herself in the cryo sleep

Octavia : mccreary we need to talk now

McCreary: am here what do you want

Octavia : I need you to stop please stop with the missions, I can't do it anymore , I can't do anymore missions ,am tierd , am just tierd , I did everything you told me to do so please give me a break

McCreary : did you forget that we had a deal

Octavia : don't worry I have not forgotten the deal , I can't believe you used me like this to do your dirty work , I can't believe I trusted you I thought you changed , everytime I put myself into cryo sleep I thought that the missions you give me were only one time thing but today I realized that you used me and that the missions were not one time thing thendioza all upset then she punch a table then belemy and echo and clark see her

Belemy : what's wrong

Dioza : am telling you this because you are her brother but not that you would care but Octavia came up to me today she was shaking and crying and when we went to her room she told me before you pulled her out from cryo sleep she saw McCreary and then dioza just told them the hole story , everything Octavia told her then belemy and echo and Clark are surprise to hear that then

Belemy : were is she now

Dioza : why do you care , I thought that you don't care about her but I know that you won't care what happens to her so am going to go and try to wake her up from cryo sleep because she told me she wanted to talk to McCreary then she leaves

Belemy : am coming with you then he fallow her

McCreary : everything I said to you were true I was not lying with the things I said to you before your brother woke you up but the part that I use you it's true I did use you and you did an amazing job with every mission I gave you and your the one who asked for me to be your friend and that you won't be alone remember so I gave you what you want , if you refuse to do the missions I give you not only the deal is off but I will make you suffer by hurting your brain and it will look like you are dying and it will be worse because I will hurt your brain wile you are awake in your room

Octavia : please don't do this , this is not fair , I have done everything you ask me to do , so am begging you stop , please stop this right now because I can't do it anymore , am so tierd I can't do anymore missions

Mccreary : why don't you sacrifice something for me then he tells her something really big and dangerous she have to sacrifice then

Mccreary : if you sacrifice this then the deal we made it's still on and I wont let you do anymore missions but if you refuse to sacrifice this and if you try to take the sacrifice back then I will torture your brain when you are awake and it will hurt like hell

Octavia : ok fine I will sacrifice this , anything to stop you from giving me anymore missions then they talk more then belemy and dioza come to the cryo pods rooms

then Octavia wake up

Octavia : belemy ?, Dioza ? What are you 2 doing here

Dioza : I told him about what was going on , I had to tell him he is your brother

Octavia : you told him ? , How could you do that

Belemy : am here to help you o let me help you , let me and dioza help you , am so sorry that you are going through this , you could of told me , I could of helped you

Octavia : told you really belemy ? , How can I tell you what is going on when you are still mad at me and want me dead and you don't care about me , since we reunited in the bunker you never cared about me and was worried about me , all you cared about was your spacecrew and Clark and Maddie so how can I tell you what is going on now when you are mad at me and want me dead and don't even care about me , this is my mess let me handle this on my own I don't need you plus I was able to fix this mess right now but it came with a price because I had to sacrifice something then she tell them what she had to sacrifice then

Dioza : am so sorry you had to sacrifice that , I really hate that he is torturing you

Octavia : am going in my room

then she goes to her room start crying then belemy and dioza came they talk to o and try to help her , end of story


End file.
